Dark Nightmare
by Pampers Baby Dry
Summary: Implied Sam/Dean. Ending of "Long Distance call", Dean may have lost his hope, but you know Sam sure hasn't. Sequel to "Dark Believer".


**Dark Nightmare**

Its been weeks since Dean was injured by that little bitches body-guard, sure the fear never left Sam, he could loose his brother at any moment, he was already losing him, but the prospect of having him leave sooner then the sentence, that just didn't sit well with his do gooder heart.

Several things happened in those lost weeks, they met up with the amateur ghost hunters, Ed and Harry, who by some spectacular reason (only the universe knows) had gotten supporters in there lame ghost hunts, which turned deadly, costing the life of Corbett. But in the end the gay boy saves them from the cold war paranoid janitor.

Now this happens, mystical phone calls from dead love ones. That really screwed the two brothers over, there was fighting. Dean was so close to the end of his contract, several weeks and he would be having a barbeque with the red man himself. He didn't want that, he wanted that little moment of hope that maybe, just maybe there was a way to save his ass. But in the end that proved to be a big blow to his tanks of hope. Now it's near on empty, there's just a little bit, not even enough to fuel his fire. Damn that demon.

"And me" said Sam smiling softly at his brother. Dean tore his eyes away from the wall in front of him, he looked at his brother.

"I'm having a moment, and all you can say is 'And me'" said Dean sceptically. Sam looked startled from the accusing voice Dean was projecting, what the hell did he want.

"What? Do you want a poem?" asked Sam staring at his brother in disbelief. Dean rolled his eyes and looked away, reaching for the TV remote.

"The moments over" he said turning the TV on, its light illuminated Dean bent over the side of the bed grabbing two beers and quickly throwing one towards Sam. He popped the cap and took a swing. His eyes locked on the TV screen, he shifted his eyes staring at his brother, he watched as Sam rolled his eyes and takes a swig. His eyes followed the up and down motion Sam's Adams apple was currently making through the skin. It was hot. Really hot. He inwardly sighed, which was quickly followed by a groan of dismay. Why did his brother have to be so fucking hot when doing the most innocent things? He quickly looked away, taking another long drink.

"Hey Dean.." said Sam his voice filled with curiosity. Dean hummed taking another drink. He didn't really want to speak, he didn't even think he could, not with his mind running around in a perverted circle of the things he could do to his Sammy, especially in the neck area, which would then lead to a little more X-Rated things.

"What if the demon wasn't wrong?" Dean coughed as a large amount of alcohol was caught in his throat. He looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"What you getting at Sammy?"

"Well what if that demon wasn't lying about the big shot demon who holds your contract" he said. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sammy, the contract demon isn't in the town!" he said.

"I know that" Sam sighed, leaning back onto the bed taking another sip of his beer. "What I'm getting at is, Kill said demon, and your free" he said. Dean let his beer bottle dangle loosely between his fingers, Sam wasn't giving up. Didn't he get it? There was no way to save him, hell no one even knew where the fucking demon was! Much less a way to kill it.

"And suppose we find the demon, Sam. What do you expect us to kill it with, huh? Cause the last I checked we didn't have the colt" snapped Dean.

"Well…" Sam started. "We find Bella…"

"Sam! We've been looking for Bella for weeks! And we haven't found her!" said Dean interrupting his brother.

"I'm sure well run into her somewhere along the road, right?" said Sam grinning raising a brow. "There's no way she can't stay away from us" he said. Dean raised a brow.

"Huh? Well so far she's doing a bang up job" said Dean drowning the rest of his beer.

"Dean that was directed at our handsome looks" Sam dead panned. Dean raised a brow, handsome huh? He wanted to laugh, more like sexy! His eyes raked over his little brother.

Sam watched his brothers roam over him for a moment, he could feel the heat of the gaze, he could see the comeback on the edge of his brothers soft pink lips. He wished his brother was looking at him because he found him attractive, not for the come back he could feel was coming.

"Well she'll defiantly be coming back for me" he chuckled, he stood up and dropped the bottle in the waist basket. He walked to his brother bent over and flicked his fingers at his brothers forehead. "Not to sure about you, though" Sam glared.

"Ha ha, funny dean" he said. Sam placed the half full beer bottle on the night stand. Dean's fingers twitched when he watched Sam turn towards the beside table. He tried not to think about how soft Sam's skin was at the barest of touches. Sam turned around and smile at him. He could feel his heart leap. He couldn't stop staring.

"Uh, Dean?" said Sam his brow furrowing, his brother had this intense look just staring at him, he could feel the room heat up. The emotion in his eyes was unidentifiable. "Are you okay?" he said getting up to stand in front of his brother. Dean snapped out of his short little fantasy, he blinked when had Sammy get so close? Unwillingly he could feel his face getting warm, dammit why is he blushing, he doesn't blush, Sammy is the innocent blusher.

"Are you sick? You look at bit flushed" said Sam concern coloring his voice, Sam reached up and pressed his cool hand lightly against the heated flesh, he didn't feel warm. He looked at Deans eyes, they fluttered a little.

Dean wanted to sigh it felt so good. He swallowed thickly from the emotion running through his system.

"Dean?" whispered Sam, Dean looked at Sam, since when had Sammy's eyes been so dark. Dean coughed, giving his brothers hand a light slap and scowled lightly.

"I'm fine" he said turning away his voice was thick. He swallowed. "Lets get some sleep Sammy" he said, stripping down to his shorts. Sam watched every muscle of his brothers flex beneath his skin. He shook his head.

"Yha" he whispered stripping down to his shorts to, before crawling underneath the covers. "Night Dean" he said closing his eyes. Dean looked at his brother before turning off the light.

"Night Sammy" he said. Sam grunted.

"Its Sam" he said yawning. Dean smiled, oh he knew alright, but he just loved to call his brother that. It was about five minutes later when he heard the even breathing of his brother. He sighed and groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. He wanted Sammy badly, to strip him of his not so innocent, innocence. Why did he have to be made so perfect. Dean knew he couldn't do a thing to his brother, because not only was he his brother, but he didn't want to scare the shit of him either and have him run away from him, thinking he was some sick freak. He didn't need that, not in these last few weeks. He sighed turning his back on temptation and closed his eyes to it. But damn it was so hard, fighting it sometimes.

--

_Sam stared at the demon dressed in a black tux, with a white parchment in his left hand. The demon in the tux was holding the contract of his brothers soul. The demon's eyes stared at him mockingly, saying you can't save him, he's mine. _

"_Come kill me Sam, I know you want to" he whispered bringing the contract to his lips kissing it lightly. "I know this is what you crave, Sammy, the soul of your brother" he said. "Such a strong, beautiful soul it is, don't you think so too?" he said gesturing behind Sam. Slowly Sam turned, his eyes widened on the image of his brother, and beside him was a another, Dean? Only the second Dean was glowing slightly. The much more human Dean, looked lifeless dead._

_Sam tensed when a light breath ghosted across his neck, followed by a light chuckle. _

"_You can't save him, Sammy" he said "He's mine, not even your love for him, can save him." _

"_No" Sam whispered, he watched as the arm moved passed him, and the fingers snapped. The glowing Dean vanished., and the much more human Dean slumped to the ground. He was gone._

"_NO" he barely whispering. _

"_Poor little Sammy lost his brother" the Demon chuckled. "what's poor little Sammy going to do now?"_

"_NO" said Sam a little louder. _

_--_

"NO" Said Sam strongly sitting up in bed, his eyes immediately turning towards his brother, he could feel the light outline of his brother and the faint rise and fall of his brothers chest. He breathed in deep before breathing out slowly. It was all a dream, Dean wasn't gone, he hadn't lost him. He slumped back against his pillow. Stupid dream, it meant nothing. He wouldn't really lose Dean, he'd find away to save his brother, he had to…..

**A/N: **_Wow, what a nightmare, poor Sam. Laughing so hard at the little feeling moment at the end of the show, so awesome. Please leave a review see yha._

**Pampers Baby Dry**


End file.
